In a New Era
by Princess Yami Amara
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are trapped by their enemy and can't escape. Now 40,000 years later they are released but is their missing family there as well?
1. To find the Queen

A New Era

Dis: What the hell you know it.

******************************************************************************************

"Amara look out!" Serena yelled. It was Crystal Tokyo's fourteenth anniversary and they were being attacked. Amara dodged the attack but almost lost her footing. 'Of all the dumb luck. Why was I backed up to the cliff?' she thought to herself. All of a sudden she felt herself freezing. Looking down she realized she was half frozen.

"Serena! Rei protect Serena!" she yelled out before she was completely frozen in ice.

"No Amara!" They all screamed and then they to were frozen. 

"Heero where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"We are going to a place in Japan that was my favorite place to go when I couldn't think." 

"Oh." said Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Behind them, Milliardo, Trieze, Michael, and Jacob were silent. As they neared the place Quatre realized where they were going.

"Heero why are we heading to the ruins of the crystal palace? I know what you said earlier but it doesn't make exact sense."

"Because something is going to happen today that you need to be there for. Hopefully I can do this. You see my family believes that the royal protectors of Neo Queen Serenity and the queen herself are still alive inside it. Since the Queen was frozen inside the castle my family has dedicated their lives to freeing her and her court. We have powers that people wouldn't understand and so we use them to try to bring back Neo Queen Serenity."

"Is that why you seem invincible?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Heero I don't think that this is a good idea."

"What do you mean Quatre?"

"I just…uh…uh…I don't want you to make promises of freeing bunny if you can't!"

"What do you mean bunny?"

"Just drop it." Quatre looked defeated and horrified at the same time.

"Tenshi what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tenshi please. Tell me."

"Neo Queen Serenity is my sister. I was born as Prince Quatre of the Silver Alliance. The heir to the throne. But when I was ten there was an accident and I was sent to this time. I should have told you this sooner but I couldn't."

"I know Tenshi. I know. I was born as Prince Triton of Jupiter. The second child. When I was ten there was an accident as well and I was sent here."

"Odd."

"What is odd Wufei?" Heero asked.

"I was born Prince Wufei of Mars. When I was ten I also had and accident. The accident sent me here."

"To weird."

"Tell me about it Hee-chan. I was born Prince Duo of Venus. Rest of the story is the same."

"So what about you guys?" Heero asked turning to Milliardo, Treize, Michael and Jacob.

"I was born a noble on the moon but when I was eighteen Queen Serenity took me as one of her male concubines if you will. I helped to father Quatre and Princess Serena." Milliardo murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Same as Milliardo." Trieze said under his breath.

"I was a noble from Pluto that just so happened to fall in love with the princess and who died when Beryl attacked the Silver Alliance." Jacob said. 

"What about you Heero?" Trowa said.

"Me and Michael were twin brothers from the Dark Kingdom. When Wufei and Duo were old enough to hold a weapon they were sent to my kingdom to train because they had power that was associated with the dark kingdom. They became my bodyguards. My getting here is a different story. We are here."

"Well cheery place isn't it?"

"Yeah real cheery." Heero walked up to a door and then pushed. The door swung open and Heero walked in. Inside there were nine ice coffins. The coffins were glowing the color that matched the person inside. Quatre ran over to his sister's coffin. Looking inside he smiled to see her peacefully resting. Wufei and the others ran to their siblings' coffins or the one that they had fallen in love with. They smiled when they looked inside. Turning to Heero they simultaneously said,

"Open the damn things already."

******************************************************************************

An: Hey there. First story. See ya.


	2. Freeing the scouts and new ids

In a New Era

Disclaimer: If I owned the shows then I would live in Japan.

******************************************************************************************

Heero pulled everyone back and then started to glow red. Blasting a huge wave of heat energy he realized that the ice around them was thinner now but not thin enough. Blasting another wave of heat energy at them he heard the ice begin to crack. Walking over he pulled his fist back and punched right through the ice. Pulling Neo Queen Serenity out he looked at Wufei.

"Could you possibly help with the warm up stage?"

"Sure." Walking over to Serena he began to glow which heated up his body. Heero walked to the next casket and realized that Princess Amara was in it. Smiling he put his fist through the top and then pulled her through the remains roughly. This action woke the Princess up. Grabbing Heero's wrist she flipped him over her head and laughed.

"Serves you right you arrogant prince."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Within ten minutes they were all up and warmed up. They were now having a reunion. 

"Wufei, you arrogant stuck up asshole!" Rei screamed at her brother. 

"Weak onna." this earned Wufei a smack in the face. 

"Bunny."

"Q-man I missed you."

"So did I."

"Makoto. It has been awhile."

"Triton. Oh god your alive!"

"Duo ImissedyouImissedyouImissedyou! Wherehaveyoubeenyoujerkyouhadmeworriedsickyouareanassholeyouhavetobe!" Mina said in one breath. 

"WellImissedyoutoyousillygirl!" Duo also said in one breath before hugging his sister. Heero just walked away from the madness and sat down next to Milliardo who was trying not to let Serena see him. Milliardo looked up and then went back to what he was doing. 

"Wanted to keep your waist size huh?"

"You wanted to keep your ear drums huh?"

"Well I guess that answers both of our questions." As soon as everyone settled down they started home. They were fine until the Sailors looked at what used to be the Crystal Palace.

"What happened here?" Amara asked.

"The palace looks horrible!" Serena shrieked.

"I think it looks pretty good for being over 40,000 years old." Heero commented and then walked off. The scouts stared at his back and then followed.

"What else has changed?" Mina asked cautiously.

"Well Serena's family is no longer in power and the one queen that is sucks. This time period just went through two wars and we all fought in them except for Jacob and Michael. They were civilians in the entire thing." Duo replied.

"In this life time I have 29 older sisters and no male siblings. I am the air to the richest corporation and by my supposed father's will I have to have an heir before my twenty-first birthday, which mind you is a month away. If I don't then the entire Winner fortune would be liquidated. Then I would have at least 14 angry siblings and I would have to blow my top at them. I pilot a 10-foot tall machine that can cause mass destruction and I think that I am bi-sexual. You?" Quatre asked calmly.

"Well not much I guess." Amy replied a little startled. Looking around she noticed that highly advanced things surrounded her. Walking back to the house they stared in wonder. It was huge. Heero unlocked the front door and walked in. The scouts followed and smiled. They walked into the kitchen to see food on the table. Attacking Serena smiled and then thanked them for the food. Amara slowly got her food and started to eat with grace. The others did the same and thanked Quatre who just smiled. Heero sat down at the table and pulled out his laptop. Setting it down he turned it on and began to type rapidly. Amara, already sick with the constant clatter of keys being pushed, turned off the computer. Heero looked up and glared at her.

"What was that for?"

"One you don't type at a table. You eat at it. Two you shouldn't be so rude to your guests and three you should have some manners. People can tire of that noise so easily." Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it right in her face. Pulling back the safety he gave her his warning.

"Do that again and Watashi desho Korosu anata."

"What? Can you say that in English?"

"Do that again and I will kill you."

"Oh so now we are making idle threats against royalty."

"No in this time you don't even exist. Now if you would kindly sit down so I can tell you what I was doing." Amara complied and the others calmed down so that they could hear Heero. 

"I was creating all nine of you identities so that no one would notice that you don't have them. In this time you have to actually exist in data banks to go some places. So I was creating you girls an identity. Now tell me if you agree with the names I have kindly chosen for you. In the past you went by your Japanese names so I decided to concert them to English. I'll let you read your profiles." He said printing them out.

Name: Serena Tsukino

Age: 18

Weight: 95 pounds

Height: 5 feet

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Hobbies: Collecting things

Likes: Food, Video Games, Bunnies, boys, Sleeping, Fooling around

Dislikes: Carrots, Thunderstorms

Occupation: Student at Saint Gabrielle's.

Name: Amy Mizuno

Age: 18

Weight: 100 pounds

Height: 5 foot 3 inches

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blue

Hobbies: Computers, Studying, Swimming, and Chess

Likes: Sandwiches, books, computers, swimming, chess

Dislikes: Yellow Tail Tuna, Love Letters, and Practical Jokes

Name: Rei Hino

Age: 18

Weight: 101 pounds

Height: 5 feet 5 inches

Eye Color: black

Hair color: raven 

Hobbies: Singing, songwriting, teasing Serena

Likes: Singing, Songwriting, Vegetarian Pizza, shopping, pandas

Dislikes: Asparagus

Name: Lita Kino

Age: 18

Weight: 98 pounds

Height: 5 feet 8 inches

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Hobbies: fighting, cooking, playing video games

Likes: Meatloaf, Cherry Pie, Guys, cooking, fighting, and playing video games

Dislikes: Being called babe, and those who hurt her friends

Name: Mina Aino

Age: 18

Height: 5 feet 6 inches

Weight: 99 pounds

Eye Color: Blue 

Hair Color: blonde

Hobbies: singing, performing, volleyball

Likes: Boys, singing, performing, volleyball, ramen noodles, pasta 

Dislikes: Shititake Mushrooms

******************************************************************************************

An: The rest of the bios will be in the next chapter. When I typed this out it was seven pages so Ja ne!


	3. important Author's note

Author's Note

******************************************************************************************

Okay I see that I have confused people. Let's straighten out a few things.

Siblings:

Serena/Quatre

Lita/Trowa

Rei/Wufei

Mina/Duo

Michael/Heero

Now listen up. Milliardo and Treize in this story are Serena and Quatre's daddies. So I think that means no Serena/Milliardo pairings or Serena/Treize pairings.

Couples

Serena/Michael

Amy/Quatre

Rei/Milliardo

Lita/Treize

Mina/Wufei (Don't they make a cute couple?)

Amara/Heero

Michelle/Trowa

Trista/Jacob

Hotaru/Duo

There will also be Relena and Darien bashing. Does this clear things up?

******************************************************************************************

Ja ne!


	4. New Lovers

In A New Era

******************************************************************************************

Name: Amara Tenouh

Age: 20

Weight: 95 pounds

Height: 5 feet 11 inches

Eye Color: gray-blue

Hair Color: Sandy blonde

Hobbies: Race car driving

Likes: Racecar driving, track races

Dislikes: natto, confessing, apologizing

Name: Michelle Kaiou

Age: 19

Weight: 96 pounds

Height: 5 feet 5 inches

Eye Color: Aquamarine

Hair Color: Aquamarine

Hobbies: Collecting makeup

Likes: playing the violin, painting 

Dislikes: Sea cucumbers

Name: Trista Meioh

Age: 24

Weight: 112

Height: 5 feet 7 inches

Eye color: garnet

Hair Color: Green

Hobbies: collecting antiques

Likes: green tea

Dislikes: Cockroaches

Name: Hotaru Tomoe

Age: 16

Weight: 90 pounds

Height: 5 feet 3 inches

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color: raven

Hobbies: collecting lamps, healing people

Likes: being called naughty little brat, Soba noodles

Dislikes: milk

The scouts smiled at their bios and then hugged Heero who just sat there impassively. Amara on the other hand smiled at the bio and walked away. Heero shook his head and pulled everyone off of him. Walking to the pool Michelle jumped in and smirked at Amara when she got splashed. Amara glared and walked away. Heero followed her to ask her what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm n oomph!" she said as his mouth quickly covered hers. As they sat down on the ground Heero was pulling her dress off.

"Hee-chan where are you?" This broke the kiss and Amara pulled her dress on and ran inside. Heero sat there stunned and not sure of why he did that.

"Trista I did something I'm not sure why I did it."

"What did you do Amara?"

'I kissed Heero and almost made out with him."

"That is a problem. Well try not to do it again." Amara rolled her eyes and walked out. In the hallway Duo and Hotaru were already catching up. They were lip locked and groping each other. Amara groaned and walked off to try and figure things out. Outside she saw Trowa and Michelle getting along quite well. They were shall we say skinny-dipping and catching up on lost love as well. Frustrated she retreated to Heero's room and sat on his bed. 

"They are driving me crazy. What is in the water? Is there an aphrodisiac that I should know about? Cause if there is I won't drink it."

"No aphrodisiac that I know of. Why do you ask?" Trowa and Duo's moans answered his question.

"Oh. Who else is making out so I know what to prepare for?"

"I don't know and I don't want to either."

" Same here I guess. Listen about earlier. I didn't mean to do that. I don't even understand why I did that."

"It's alright. Just lets not have a repeat."

"Alright." They both nodded in agreement. Lying back on his bed she stared at the ceiling. Heero got up and walked over to the bed. Leaning down he claimed Amara's lips in a fiery yet passionate kiss. Returning the kiss, Amara pulled Heero's shirt over his head. Running one hand down Heero's abdomen, she busied the other one with Heero's left nipple. Moaning in pleasure Heero arched his back and threw his head back. Amara leaned down and took the nipple in her mouth. Sucking on it she reached her hands down and pulled his shorts off. Throwing them to the side she ran her fingers up and down Heero's throbbing length. Thrusting into her hand he moaned louder. Amara then moved her oral ministrations to his other nipple. Heero had never felt anything like this and didn't want the feeling to stop. Amara realizing how much pleasure she was giving Heero moved her mouth down to his throbbing cock. Taking him into her mouth completely. Sucking his throbbing member, she reached up and began to rub one of his hard nipples. Sucking and rubbing Amara felt him tense slightly. Sucking harder she finally realized that he was panting and breathing pretty hard. Feeling him tense again she readied herself when he came rather abruptly in her mouth. Coming back up she smiled and kissed him again. Heero pushed her onto the bed and began to suck on her breasts. Amara moaned loudly and arched her back. Reaching down he began to rub her clit. Thrusting into his hand she whimpered when he got up and walked away from the bed. Heero walked into his private bathroom and returned moments later holding something. Looking at what he sat down on the nightstand she smiled slightly and then looked at Heero.

'We don't want to hurt you now do we?" he asked slyly. When Heero opened the jar the scent of lavender and roses filled the air. Rubbing some of the lotion on to his fingers he stuck one of them inside of her. Gasping at the sudden intrusion she started to wiggle around to try and adjust. When she had adjusted she felt another finger enter her and then the two fingers start to stretch her. Moaning in pleasure when he hit her g-spot, Amara realized that they were planning on going all the way. Looking up t Heero she gave a pleading look and then started to wiggle again. Heero removed his fingers and smirked at the growl he received afterwards. Positioning himself at her entrance, he entered with one thrust. Wincing and gasping at the pain Amara clutched Heero's shoulder and put her head on his shoulder. Gasping as the pain left she whispered in his ear and then braced herself as he began to thrust into her. Setting a slow pace, Heero kept himself from slamming into her. After a while the speed quickened and Heero felt his need to release become greater. As the need grew on, Heero finally started to slam into Amara and they came at the same time. Lying down next to Amara Heero said nothing as they drifted off to sleep. 

************************************************************************************************

An: Sorry it took so long to write. Have I confused anyone again? If I have I am sorry. Ja ne!


	5. The Morning after

The Morning After

Disclaimer: Who are you? Who am I? 

************************************************************************************************************

Heero woke up to see the back of Amara's head. Looking down he was mildly surprised when he didn't see his clothes. That is when he noticed that he was still connected to Amara. Pulling out he sat up holding his head. That is when he noticed the sated feeling he had. Just then Amara woke up. Looking down she was about to scream when the night's events came back to her. Turning around she saw Heero looking at her.

"Did we really?" she asked.

"Yes. We did actually."

"Oh crap. Listen I don't want you to feel bad or anything but that was my first time and I just met you. So that means you have two choices."

"And they are?" he asked.

"One you can stay with me and we can fall in love. Or I can kill you for being a pervert."

"…" All of a sudden Heero burst out laughing. Falling off the bed he continued to laugh until he was gasping in pain.

"I don't see anything funny with what I said you know!" she all but screamed at him.

"Sorry. But it was funny the way you said it. It sounded like there was no real threat to your threat. Even though I know you meant it. Sides I don't have to fall in love with you. I already am in love with you," he said.

"Oh. Well it will take me a while. All the times I have been close enough to men for them to actually touch me I have had bad experiences with them so I don't trust men. Not that easily anyway." she stated and then started to look for her clothes. Finding her dress easily she started to look for her underclothes. Heero just laughed and pointed to his dresser where his clothes and her underclothes were. Shaking her head she picked them up and put them on. Heero got dressed as well and then they both walked down stairs in time for breakfast. 

"Morning sleepy heads." Mina cheerfully called from the table.

"Hey me and Serena were up before you that's not fair." Duo whined.

"Sorry we stayed up half the night. I was teaching Amara some of the thirteen different ways to make a highly advanced computer and we lost track of time. I don't even know if she remembers half of the ways." Heero said and then sat down at the table with his computer and started to type.

"Nope sorry Heero." Amara chuckled and sat down next to him with a glass of water. All of a sudden Amara began to choke on her water.

"Michelle would you keep your thoughts to yourself!" she exclaimed and then went back to drinking her water. 

"Hey I bet you two weren't even talking. I bet you two were fucking. Just like the rest of us." Duo said in a cheery voice. All of a sudden the typing stopped and Duo got wet. Looking up he realized that the minute he had said that Heero quite typing and Amara had spit her water all over him. Glaring Heero stood up awfully slow and aimed his gun right at Duo. 

"Watashi desho korosu anata." he said in a dangerous tone of voice. Amara had her space sword at his throat and was ready to take his head off at any second. Duo gulped and shrunk in his chair to try and escape.

"Or maybe not." he stated. Heero put his gun away and Amara sat back down waiting for Trowa to finish cooking breakfast. Walking in with breakfast Trowa noticed that everyone seemed awfully quiet.

"What did Duo do now and who threatened him," he simply stated.

"The braided wonder suggested that Heero and Amara had sex last night. Heero and Amara threatened to kill him if he didn't take it back." Wufei replied. Trowa nodded his head and set breakfast on the table. Sitting next to Michelle he kissed her on the mouth and everyone began to eat. Right after breakfast though Trowa looked up and stared straight at Heero and Amara who seemed to be talking awfully low.

"Don't try to kill me for this but you two seem to defensive for not have sex." Trowa stated before helping Michelle clean the table off.

"Alright. We admit we did. Though we are still not sure as to how it started. I had gone into his room to get away from the rabbits of the house and we had sex." Amara stated. Heero just continued to type and ignore the stares he was getting. Standing up abruptly he grabbed his laptop and walked out of the kitchen. Amara followed him all the way up to his room. Setting his laptop down Heero turned around and kissed Amara again. Returning the kiss Amara laid down on the bed and Heero stripped her without breaking the kiss. Amara managed to do the same and started to rub his balls and this action elicited a moan from Heero. Moving her hand from his balls she flipped him so she was on top. Kissing him again she impaled herself on Heero's throbbing cock and started a slow but pleasurable pace. Heero groaned and flipped her over again and began to pick up the pace. Amara moaned loudly as he hit her pleasure spot. Arching up she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him at that angle. Speeding up a little Heero moved his head down slightly so that he could suck on her breasts. This elicited an even bigger moan from her and he began to suck even harder on her breasts and also began to pick up the speed at which he was thrusting into her at. Moaning even louder Amara began to match every thrust with one of her own.

"Harder?" she asked in a whisper. Heero complied and began to thrust harder. Amara began to moan even louder and then asked again for him to pick up the speed. Again he complied. He was now pounding into her. Moaning at all the friction that they were causing, Heero and Amara came again. Falling down onto the mattress, Heero groaned and looked at the time.

"I have to go to work," he whispered in Amara's ear.

"Go then. I'll be right here when you come back," she said half asleep already. Heero kissed her again and then crawled out of bed. Amara just moaned and rolled over.

************************************************************************************************************

Sorry about the delay. If I have confused anyone I'm sorry. I'll try to update sooner next time.


	6. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
